Sin la luz del mañana
by Amitew
Summary: Situado después del último capítulo del anime. A Ririchiyo y a Soushi les pasan muchas cosas, demasiadas. Porque después del final siempre hay otras historias.
1. Chapter 1

Escribo porque sí, sin tener una razón, sin comprometerme a nada, solo por diversión, para intentar que Soushi me devuelva el corazón, que me robó desde el primer momento, sus ojos apresaron.

Porque hay muchos que creen, que cuando se llega a la felicidad el cuento se acaba. Y yo también lo creí, lo confieso. Después de aquel mágico día, en el que me dijiste que me amabas, y dejarte de torturarte por dentro, al menos un poco, dejándote de verte a ti mismo como un perro sucio y sin derechos.

Porque eso es lo que me mata.

Que te vieses así, cuando para mí lo eras todo. Que me vieras a otro nivel, cuando en realidad estábamos al mismo.

Y cuando me robaste ese beso. Cuando me dijiste que querías formar una familia. Ese fue mi final feliz. O al menos eso creía, porque en realidad sólo era el fin del primer capítulo de nuestra historia.

Y cuando los rayos de la mañana despertaron a mis ojos, me sorprendió encontrar aquella carta, que iniciaba, o al menos lo parecía, nuestro primer capítulo de tristeza:

_Ririchiyo, he acabado con Miketsukami. ¿No estás feliz?_

Y creo que nunca hube sentido tanto dolor como entonces. Me daba igual todo lo demás que pusiera en la carta. Mi verdadero yo apareció. Con lágrimas en mis mejillas y mis ojos totalmente oscuros, me dirigí al comedor. Encontré a Karuta y a Kargerou allí. Creo que no les dio tiempo a verme. Con mis propias manos mientras tras de mí Karuta me observaba, con una mueca más triste que de costumbre, empecé a estrangular a Kargerou. Él sólo observava los cuernos surgidos de entre mi pelo. Aflojé un poco sólo para preguntar:

-¿Has sido tú, verdad?

-A quién le importa lo que le haya pasado a este puto zorro-respondió orgulloso mientras asentía con una risa psicópata.

-¡Has sido tú!

Y no le di tiempo a ver cómo le clavaba mi arma en su pecho. Empezó a sangrar. Él seguía riendo. Como supe que eso no sería suficiente para matarle, le clavé mi lanza en su cabeza, en la frente, atravesándola por completo. Ni siquiera gritó. Y a mí, sintiéndome todavía tan enfurecida, desdichada, vacía e incompleta, seguí. Seguí hasta que no hubo más sangre que derramar por el suelo. Ese maldito estaba totalmente mutilado. No quedaba ni un trozo entero de su cuerpo.

Pero, aún quedaba Karuta.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunte con una mueca de ira en mi rostro, mientras mi cordura se iba destrozando poco a poco.

-Fuimos todos.

-Qué…

-Fuimos todos-proclamó con la única sonrisa que la vi esbozar en toda su vida-Renshou, Nobara, Watanuki, Zange, Kagerou, yo-rió psicópata-.

Esas palabras. Justo esas. Las que no hubiese querido oír. Pero no quedaba otra. Exploté. Mi alma asesina, el verdadero demonio de mi interior apareció, dispuesto a acabar con todos ellos de la forma más sanguinaria posible. Porque deseaba hacerles sufrir. Para que no quisieran vivir. Para que desearan piedad. Para que se dejaran de reír por siempre. Y no me importaba si alguna vez habían sido mis amigos o compañeros. Ahora mi diablo estaba fuera. Y no iba a parar hasta matarles.

Con un cuchillo cercano, sujetado con la más pura venganza, mis pies se movieron ágilmente y con una única puñalada, se quedó dentro del ojo derecho de Karuta. Ella soltó un desesperado grito. Pero el grito apenas duró, pues un corte sangriento en su garganta terminó con su voz. Empapada en sangre, le clavé el cuchillo en el pulmón derecho. La deje así, para que sufriera mientras se ahogaba.

Me levanté con la ira nublándome la vista. Queriendo llegar a la próxima víctima. Queriendo ver el próximo sufrimiento de los culpables de que Miketsukami Soushi estuviera muerto. Pero sentí algo detrás de mí. Muy tarde. Tres cuchillos estaban terminando con mi vida. Y cada uno correspondiente a los asesinos restantes de fallecer.

-Maldita perra, lo único que tienes es dinero-gritó diabólicamente Zange.

-Qué estúpida fuiste al creernos tus amigos, ¡me das asco!-esto era por parte de Nobara, la cual acompañó esto con una patada en mi cabeza.

Renshou sólo reía, con la boca abierta. Disfrutando el momento.

Y lloré. No por mi muerte. Tampoco de culpa. Sino de no poder acabar con ellos antes de acabarme yo. Por no poder vengarle. Por no encontrar el por qué ellos le mataron. Por tener que haberles conocido. Y me maldije. E internamente, mi cuerpo terminó por destrozarse solo antes de que lo hicieran aquellos cuchillos. Porque me merecía eso. Por ser un maldito y solitario diablo.

_To be continued…_


	2. Paraíso

Siguiente capítulo. No voy a subir uno todos los días, tampoco sé si lo haré semanalmente. Simplemente lo subiré cuando me inspire y me parezca un capítulo digno de subir.

-¡Ririchiyo-sama! ¡Ririchiyo-sama! ¡Despierte por favor!

Me resultaba una voz familiar.

-Ririchiyo-sama…

Sí, definitivamente esa voz me era familiar.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, temiendo que mis sospechas fueran incorrectas.

Solo esos ojos.

Solo ese pelo.

Solo esa sonrisa.

Solo eso curó mi corazón, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi querido Miketsukami se encontraba justo encima de mí. Y eso me hizo renacer.

-Miketsukami-kun…-susurré a punto de llorar. No de tristeza. No de culpa. Esta vez lloré de alegría.

-Ririchiyo-sama, me tenía tan preocupado-me abrazó mientras lloraba profundamente- ¿Por qué está aquí?

-¿Aquí, dónde?

Algo no cuadraba. Ah, claro. Lo olvidé. Había muerto.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos habernos reencarnado?-pregunté, algo extrañada-.

-Kagerou-sama tiene un poder que le permite manipular las mentes de las personas y crear imágenes de ellas. Desciende de un antiguo demonio que podía escanear los cerebros de los que les rodean, incluso de los animales y plantas, para crear luego imágenes de ellos.

-Y esas imágenes… ¿Se pueden tocar?

-Sí. Más que imágenes son como marionetas, al igual que los cuerpos de las personas, pueden actuar tal como él lo desee.

Entonces al que yo maté era una de sus marionetas. Maldición. Punzada en el pecho. Me sentía mal por saber que uno de mis logros era falso. Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Culpa. Remordimiento. Culpa.

Karuta…

Y estaba al borde de llorar. Karuta era mi mejor amiga. Y yo la había matado cuando en realidad ella estaba siendo manipulada por Kagerou. Al parecer Soushi notó lo que estaba pensando. Sus palabras me liberaron.

-Karuta quiere hablar contigo-me susurró al oído-.

-Miketsukami-kun… -Él decidió calmarme con un beso, al que yo le correspondí con una leve caricia. Siempre sabía qué hacer en el momento justo. Cómo le amo-.

Caminé hacia donde estaba Karuta y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, me arrodillé.

-Perdón-me disculpé-.

-No hay nada que perdonar-dijo ella en su habitual mueca inexpresiva.

Caminó hacia mí y me ayudó a incorporarme. La verdad es que es una buena amiga.

-Bien. ¿Hay alguna manera de salir de aquí?-pregunté decidida-.

-Leí algo en un libro sobre que las personas a veces resucitaban diciendo que habían encontrado el "verdadero mundo". Una de esas personas escribió el libro. Dice que como el paraíso no podía darte felicidad eterna, a los muertos se les permitió viajar a mundos paralelos para intentar volver al verdadero, pero claro, sólo un pequeño porcentaje encontraba su mundo-resumió él-.

- O sea, que tenemos que viajar entre distintos mundos paralelos hasta encontrar el nuestro.

-Exacto. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es desear volver de corazón e iremos al primer mundo. Luego hay que encontrar los portales de cada mundo que llevan a otro.

-Empecemos entonces.

Y los tres cerramos los ojos, haciendo que nuestro corazón se dejase llevar por la nostalgia. Yo por mi parte empecé a llorar y a cada lágrima mi deseo de volver a casa se hacía más y más grande. De repente una luz cegadora nos envolvió a los tres. Al principió me asusté un poco para luego descubrir que todo a nuestro alrededor hubo cambiado.

To be continued…

Otro capítulo. Gracias a los dos que habéis dejado review. En el próximo capítulo: 1º mundo.


	3. Mundos paralelos: I

Y el primer mundo paralelo no fue nada más y nada menos que eso:

Palacios y princesas

Aparecimos en un jardín ante sus ojos sorprendidos. No. Más bien ante mis ojos. Mi yo de ese mundo nos estaba mirando con gran extrañeza. Iba vestida con un pomposo vestido negro de época con el pelo recogido en un moño. Miketsukami-kun se lanzó a preguntarla si estaba bien, cautivado por su belleza. Karuta le cogió de la oreja y le alejó. Aproveché para acercarme a ella.

-Perdona por la intromisión-me disculpé-.

-N-No pasa nada, ¿deseáis pasar y explicármelo?-mi otra yo parecía triste-

-Lo haremos encantados si tu belleza nos guía, haciéndome prisionero de…

-¡Ya vale!-le grité-.

Nos condujo dentro del palacio donde ella vivía junto a otros nobles que resultaron ser los de la mansión, los del servicio eran los criados y los demás eran nobles. Nos cruzamos con todos menos con el Soushi de ese mundo. Al llegar al salón ella cerró las puertas para que nadie nos oyese. Le expliqué que veníamos de un mundo paralelo y para mi sorpresa pareció creérselo.

-Sé que no estáis aquí para… perder el tiempo pero… necesito que alguien me ayude…

-¿A qué te refieres?-la pregunté-

-Hace unos días Soushi murió-ella estaba a punto de llorar. Se la notaba. Intentando hacerse la fuerte…- La gente dice que fue asaltado por un ladrón que le clavó la espada en el corazón. Pero no me lo creo. Estoy segura de que fue Kagerou. Estoy segura de que fue él. De que le ha matado para forzarme a casarme con él. ¡No puedo permitir eso!-gritó desesperadamente-.

-Ririchiyo… Te ayudaremos-aseguré, después de todo si ella era yo, significaba que sus problemas eran mis problemas- No tengo nada mejor que hacer y no quiero que me mojes más la ropa con tus lágrimas.

-Fufu-rió ella- parece que después de todo eres yo.

Karuta estaba callada. Después de todo, aquello era confuso. Soushi se dedicaba a mirar con una brillante sonrisa. Y al que menos queríamos ver apareció; Kagerou. Con ropas de época. Rodeado de un aire de satisfacción. Con su típica máscara. Ambas le miramos con desprecio. Él no le dio importancia a que hubiera dos prometidas en vez de una. Exacto. Prometida. Porque la Ririchiyo de allí estaba prometida con él. Por obligación. Por eso Kagerou odiaba a Soushi. Porque era el verdadero amor de su futura esposa. Y no podía permitirlo. Se acercó a su prometida. Le cogió bruscamente del brazo y la ordenó:

-Vamos a mi habitación-dijo, sin importarle el hecho de que hubiera personas alrededor-.

-Ya te he dicho que me dejes. No voy a casarme contigo. No voy a seguirte a ningún lado. No voy a ser tuya. Porque yo sólo soy de un hombre, y ese hombre es Soushi. Y como ves, está aquí. Vivo. Con extrañas ropas, cierto; pero sigue vivo. Tu plan ha fracasado-le engañó. Lo que más odiaba ese estúpido hombre era fracasar. Y tal como esperaba, surgió efecto.

-No… No puede ser. ¿Eres otra persona verdad? ¡Te maté con mis propias manos! ¡Tu cabeza rodó por el suelo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que sigas vivo?-gritó. Desesperadamente intentó agarrar su espada, pero la mano le temblaba demasiado.

-Está bien. Te concederé una última oportunidad. Haremos un duelo. Si ganas, podrás volver a matarme. Si gano yo te mataré. Pero iré en serio, ya que hiciste llorar a Ririchiyo-sama. Te doy diez segundos para empuñar tu espada-dijo mientras su verdadera forma salía al exterior. Sus nueve colas se agitaban. Eso quería decir que iba a ir al máximo- 10…9…8…7…

-¡No necesito la compasión de alguien como tú!-gritó Kagerou lanzándose al ataque. Ni siquiera esperó a que Miketsukami llegara a diez.

Soushi desenfundó su katana. Justo a tiempo. Repelió el ataque. Estocada para Kagerou. Defensa de Soushi. Ataque de Soushi. Defensa de Kagerou. Soushi atacó de nuevo, antes de que el otro se moviera si quiera. Victoria. La katana le había atravesado el corazón. Kagerou se desplomó en el piso. Nunca presencié mejor momento en mi vida. Sabía perfectamente que ese no era el "verdadero" (por decirlo de ese modo), pero aún así me sentía feliz. Miré a mi otro yo. Ella tenía una ligera mueca de confusión. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se estaba mordiendo el labio para no hacer ruido e intentar pasar desapercibida. Pero yo la oía hipar. Yo sabía qué tenía que hacer en estos momentos. Estos momentos en los que me sentía sola. En los que la tristeza me llenaba dentro. Algo que nadie hizo: recordarme que hay personas que me quieren. Y no se me ocurrió mejor forma que darla un abrazo. Karuta hizo lo mismo. La rodeamos con los brazos y la estrechamos fuertemente, susurrándola palabras de ánimo. Y entonces ella se soltó. Se dejó abrazar, llevó las manos hasta los ojos y dejo de morderse el labio para poder desahogarse con grandes gritos acompañados de lágrimas y sollozos. Pero yo sabía que ella se sentía un poco mejor gracias a mí.

Una luz blanca nos envolvió a los tres. Y supe que nos íbamos de allí. Pero la pude susurrar a tiempo:

-Siempre habrá personas que te quieren. Sólo tienes que buscarlas, porque siempre estarán ahí.

Pero el siguiente mundo fue, sin duda, el más raro de todos. Desconcertante total.

_**To be continued…**_

_Bien! Primer objetivo de la noche completado. Me faltan 5 historias. Esta va a ser una noche non-stop para mí :3_

_Sayonara^^!_


End file.
